Fight for your true love!
by Rouge-Impulstice1
Summary: Lucrezia Noin and Riza Hawkeye, just sit at a cafe wondering when Zechs and Roy will be back. They see the rain outside the window, and it makes Riza think of how Roy is "useless" in the rain.  Mostly any characters from both,Mostly ZechsNoin,Royai!
1. Cafe,Rain,Rebecca!

This story, is a ZechsXNoin from gundam wing and RoyXriza(royai)from fma crossover! the pairings are so similar! This is my very very first crossover fic ever written, enjoy :), Reviews,favorites and alerts are veryy much loved! thanksss :D, this story contains mostly zechsXnoin and Royai, but also some of the other pairings from both!

* * *

><p>Chp.1 In the cafe<p>

It was a cold and dark rainy day in central when First Lt. Riza Hawkeye and first lt. Lucrezia Noin were setting at a local café drinking there hot tea, and talking. Talking about the ones they have sworn to protect no matter what happens, even if it meant giving up there own lives.

Riza looked down at her cup of tea and said slightly in a saddened tone "I wonder when Zechs and Roy will be back from the mission in Xergse, we were scheduled to stay here, and I hate not being at his side, especially with days like today, his flame attacks are useless in the rain" and a slight smile crept upon her lips thinking of how many times she has saved his ass from being killed in the rain, but it made her feel good to know she can protect him.

Noin giggled slightly at Riza's little comment and said with a slight sound of re-assurance in her voice "I know they'll be back soon, and Roy will be fine, he's used to the uselessness in the rain, just like the one mission we went on in East city that one time".

Flashback:

It was a cold and chilly day in East City, while Colnoel Roy Mustang, his right hand women first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, first lieutenant Lucrezia Noin and Colonel Zechs Marquise were walking around the city trying to find any leads to figure why there were children running around stealing food from the shops.

Roy sighed and said "well i'm just glad it was the four of us who got sent on this mission together, and not with Archer and his squad."

Riza let out sigh as for Noin who spoke up and said "I'm just glad we all are getting put together as a team, and not with anyone else.

Zechs noticed how she said that and asked "Roy, what happened with the rest of your team by the way, how come they didnt come along?"

Roy giggled slightly and said "Well, Havoc's girlfriend Rebecca is pregnant and could go in labor any day or minute now, Falman and Breda are on vacation, and Furey took some leave."

Zechs just answered with nodding his head understanding and just as Noin was getting ready to speak, the rain just came poring down. Roy sighed and yelled "DAMN RAIN!" Riza let out a slight giggle and pulled her umbrella over his head, and she noticed he pulled her a lil closer under the umbrella with him. Zechs also grabbed his and opened his and pulled Noin under his with her, to keep them protected by the rain also.

Just as they were getting ready to go into a coffee shop they seen a robbery going on and Roy decided he would try to be a big hero without thinking about his gloves being wet because of the rain, to let a slight fire around the guy outside holding the door holding a gun to the inside of the building so they could catch him, well just as he snapped his finger the guy turned around and was getting ready to shot a fire from the gun until they heard a gun shot from behind Roy.

Roy new who it was hearing that gun shot. He smiled slightly to himself "What would happen to me without her?"

About ten minutes later, Roy got knocked out of his thoughts and noticed a feminine voice yelling right at him

"Damn it Roy Mustang, what would you do without me, you idiot you would've gotten shot, if i wouldn't have acted as quickly as i did."

Roy smiled slightly with a slight embarrassed look upon his face and said in a soft but meaningful tone "Thanks, a lot lieutenant for saving my life again", he turned towards her still with the smile upon his lips and grabbed her hand, and lightly kissed the top of her hand.

The blonds face turned a slight pink color.

Still rain continued to fall from the sky falling upon the two, Roy kept his lips attached to her hand for a few seconds until they heard the deep masculine voice of Zechs and the feminine voice of Noin say "Okay you two, i think it's time we get heading back to rest."

As Roy separated his lips from her hand, he looked up at her noticing her blush, and said in a slight tone "With her blushing reminds me of the kid Riza i remember meeting."

He turned around and noticed Noin and Zechs were already walking with there hands entwined with each others, and Riza was walking behind the two of them, he hurried to catch up to them.

They all looked back at him and let out a slight giggle.

End Flashback


	2. as we were sayingThere back!

Chp.2's up! Reviews are loved, thanksss:D

* * *

><p>Chp.2 Conversation, and just as we were saying, wait There back!<p>

Riza and Lucrezia just sat there in silence after talking about that memory, Riza let out a slight loud sigh. Noin noticed that sigh and asked

"What's wrong Riza?"

Riza looked slightly at her and said

"I'm just wondering when they'll be back, talking about Roy, makes me feel just a little bit, lonely, with out him being here these last few days, I feel sort of empty."

Noin smiled slightly and spoke with a sound of awe in her voice

"I'm sure they'll be back soon, but I do know what your saying, I feel the same way with out Zechs being here."

Both of them let out a slight saddened sigh and right after they let those sighs out they heard the familiar feminine voice of Rebecca Catalina yell "Hi Riza and Lu!"

Riza sighed but let out a slight giggle, as for Noin she just put her hand against her forehead a little bit embarrassed because of Becca calling her "Lu". She didn't really like her first name, and Becca shorting it down to Lu was more embarrassing, because the way it sounded to herself it sounded like a 3 year old little girl's name.

Riza smiled slightly because she could tell by the look on Noin's face, how she felt about being called Lu.

Once Rebecca reached there table, she noticed the awkward silence. She sighed slightly to herself and said

"This is the first time I've ever seen you two alone, usually your with Zechs and Roy."

Riza looked down into her tea cup with a slight frown upon her lips and spoke in a soft and slight sad tone

"Well, they were sent on a mission, by grandfather in Xergse,and they haven't came back yet, we were scheduled to stay here, I'm not sure why we both put request forms to go along at there side with them, but got denied."

After that being explained, Rebecaa looked across the table from where she sat beside Riza and noticed Noin also had a slight saddened look in her eyes and a slight frown upon her lips, she also looked at the blonde beside her and noticed a saddened look in her eyes and a slight frown upon her lips as well.

Rebecca smiled brightly and said aloud "You two love them don't you?"

Riza and Noin both looked at one another after that with bright pink blushes across there cheeks.

Noin was the first one to speak up and said in a slight quiet but honest tone "Well I do love Zechs, very much."

As for Riza she just sighed to herself with a slight annoyed tone, folded her arms on the table and laid her head down. She laid her head there for about ten minutes thinking about that question, thinking deep thoughts into it.

When she lifted her head up, she noticed both Noin and Rebecca were waiting for her answer still.

She sighed to herself with an annoyed sigh and said in a soft tone "Rebecca, really bugging your best friend about loving her superior?"

Rebecca smiled with a bright smile, let out a giggle and said "Well, we all know you two are very close, we can tell by the look in both of your's and Roy's eyes when you see each other you love one another."

Riza sighed slightly annoyed by now and said "What the hell Rebecca, following my every move, if I did love him we wouldn't have a chance, he's to evolved with other women, plus I'm not his type anyway."

Noin giggled out loud like a school girl and said "Rebecca does have a point Riza" with a slight smile upon her face.

Rebecca giggled slightly and said " And I really believe you're his type, look what you two have been through, and he even almost have gotten himself killed for you countless times" with a bright reassuring smile.

Riza sighed to herself showing a slight sign of annoyance and rubbing her temples she was starting to get a slight headache.

Rebecca smiled slightly stood to her feet and said "Well, I've got to get going girls, we'll have this discussion more later" with a bright smile.

Riza and Noin both looked up towards the tall girl with brown hair at the doorway waving goodbyes and just a few feet behind her coming inside they noticed a tall man with black hair and a tall man with long blonde hair.

Riza and Noin both recognized those voices, those familiar masculine voices made a small smile creep upon there faces.

Roy and Zechs both walked into the café and noticed a women with bright violet hair and another women with long blonde hair sitting at a table by the window.

Just as Roy and Zechs were walking towards there table, Riza and Lucrezia noticed them walking towards there table.

Riza and Noin both stood to there feet to walk towards them, welcome them back. Just as Riza and Noin stood to there feet, Noin suddenly passed out, fell to the ground.

Riza bent down to Noin's aide to check her pulse to make sure her pulse was okay. Roy and Zechs both ran over to where Riza was bent down, and Noin was on the ground. Zechs bent down to Noin's side as fast as he could.

He looked at Riza and Roy and said "I'm taking her to the hospital, I'm hoping she'll be okay I want to make sure she's going to be okay."

Zechs picked Noin off the ground, and held her bridal style in his arms, himself, Roy and Riza all walked outside as fast as they could out the door and started walking a quick paste towards the hospital.


	3. In the hospital

Dont own fma or gundam wing, gotta love these two pairings! Thanks to all visitors,reviewers, everyone else for reading! thanks i hope you enjoy chapter 3! :D very much appericiated :D and loved!

* * *

><p><span>CHP.3 The hospital<span>

As soon as they reached the hospital's front door, Zechs ran through the door as fast as he could up to the receptionist desk, with Roy and Riza right behind him. 

The brunet haired lady that was working the desk looked up at Zechs standing over her desk and noticed him holding a lady with violet hair.

She asked in a kind voice "Do you need some attention, what happened?"

Riza spoke up softly behind Zechs and said "Well her and I stood up and the next thing I know she just passes out and fell to the ground."

The lady had a worried look upon her face and looked at Zechs and said "Follow me back to this room, I'll get an emergency dr back as fast as he can come."

Zechs, Roy and Riza walked really quickly to keep up with the lady, finally they got to the room.

As soon as they reached the room and walked in, Zechs laid Noin down on the hospital bed, pulled a chair right beside her and sat down in that chair, he held her hand so tightly and kissed the top of her hand.

He stood up slightly and said in a slight whisper " I hope she awakes soon, I'm not leaving this room until I know she's fine, awake and healthy."

Roy and Riza both smiled with a look of awe in there eyes and Roy spoke softly and said "Well, we'll head back to HQ and let Grumman know what's going on and where you two are.''

Zechs smiled and thanked them so much. Riza was the first one out the door of the room, Roy was right behind her, as he was getting ready to step out the door he noticed Zechs say "Roy". 

Roy looked back and Zechs asked in a soft tone "I know if it were Riza, you'd be the same way, you'd be here with her" with a honest smile. 

Roy smiled slightly and said in a soft and reassuring tone "Zechs, you have that right on the dot, if it were her in any situation like this, I wouldn't leave either, we understand completely."

Zechs thanked him one more time before he walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Roy walked out the door with a huge smile upon his lips and Riza had a quizzical look upon his lips and asked "What's with that smile Roy?"

Roy blushed slightly because of Riza noticing the smile, he spoke softly and said "It's just that I understand Zechs reasoning's for wanting to stay by her side, while she's in the hospital, I would do the same for someone special to me" and grabbed Riza's hand and held it tightly in his.

Riza knew he was talking about her, her cheeks turned a deep red, Roy could feel the heat coming off her cheeks.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Zechs sat there beside the dark haired women laying on the hospital bed, still a little out of conscious but it was like a sleep and she was still breathing, he was so thankful for her to still be breathing and have a normal pulse.

He noticed she was talking in her sleeping like state, so he lowered down closer to where he could hear what she was saying, he noticed and heard one thing that was very familiar to him she spoke softly in her sleep with a tone sounding of worry "Zechs, don't die, I need you, and I….love you, please don't die" and she was tossing and turning, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

He stepped outside the door and seen a nurse walked by and let the nurse know that she was waking up, the nurse said she'd get the dr right there, so they could do tests on Noin to check and see what could have caused her passing out.

He thanked the nurse politely and thought to himself "I'm glad, they'll find out what's wrong with her."


End file.
